


Pandora's Box

by EmmaBane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Anal Sex, Closeted Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drunk Alec, Drunk Magnus Bane, Drunken Confessions, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, In war and in Love..., Lawyer Alec Lightwood, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Married Characters, Oral Sex, Protective Alec Lightwood, Sex Toys, Smut, Supportive Magnus Bane, Writer Magnus Bane, You're going to hate Alec, but you know what they say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 18:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaBane/pseuds/EmmaBane
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a closeted man married to his best friend from college. Both of them, pretend to be happy in a relationship without passion. One night Alec discover a box under the bed that contains the real reason behind his wife's conformism in a marriage lacking of sex life.Magnus is a writer having a lot of bad luck, so one night after a really bad day he decides to get drunk in Hunter's Moon without realizing that destiny was playing the cards of a new beginning for him.Disclaimer: Guys, please read the tags! If you don't want to read about Alec having sex with a woman, then this is not for you. Although it is only in the second chapter, it's important to the story, so...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this because I need to practice my writing and my English... The smut ahead is for science... Of course.

Alec was kneeled down next to the bed with the black box open in front of him. He was speechless and completely in shock with its contents. A huge variety of sex toys, a lot of them still in their packages were in display.   
He and Laura had been married for almost three years in wich the most redundant part of their sex life was the lack of it. 

They met in college, she invited him to get some coffee the first day. And he hadn't had the heart to say no to those blue eyes, she was blond, really beautiful and sweet. 

Alec have never been interested in sex, not even with himself. He told her about it in their third date, and she said to him that they weren't obligated to have sex to have a relationship. He didn't believe her of course, but when they talked about it again in their seventh date, she ask him if he was able to try something before to really be sure he wasn't interested. He thought about it and realize that he had never actually tried anything so maybe have some kind of experience could help to be sure if he was really asexual. 

So they tried, and for his surprise he enjoyed it. Sure, he wasn't ready for penetration, but he actually had an orgasm after his girlfriend had gave him a blowjob. That was something, right? 

They kept it at that for a few months, he tried to give the same treatment to her but he never enjoyed doing it. So it was mostly fingering sex and neck kisses for her. 

They were studying really hard so they didn't have much time for sex, at least, Alec didn't see it as a priority and Laura was ok with that. 

Two years later, his parents started to push Alec to married her, it was the right thing to do. Laura came from a good family, she had the right name, the right career. His parents and siblings loved her so what was stopping him to pop the question?

Truth to be told, Alec couldn't say why he wasn't ready because his parents would disown him. 

After he started to have a midly sex life, he was curious about it for the first time. And that wasn't a good combination at all when you're Alec Lightwood. Because he started to question what turned him on, Laura was ok he thought, but there was no passion there. They loved each other and most of the time they were just best friends that occasionally sleep together. And occasionally could be twice a month easily. Less than that during finals or holidays or anything lately. 

It was wrong to think about her like that but the truth was that she didn't turn him on. And he confirmed that theory when he met Steven. Of course that was a frightening thought, a dangerous thought too. Because Alec was never good at hide his feelings, and Steven had put all his efforts to get closer to him. He found difficult be around the guy without looking at his lips like they were the most edible thing in the world. And the other man, was so smitten with Alec that he started to use any occasion to touch him, to flirt. 

He knew that Alec had a girlfriend but it was so obvious for him that that was a cover for a very closeted gay man. So he keep pushing until one day Alec couldn't keep his facade up anymore.

When Alec finally kissed Steven while they were watching a movie, everything went crazy inside him. The kiss caught fire in seconds and that was the first time that Alec had wanted to get things further than a blowjob, he wanted to bend the blonde guy and fuck him senseless. 

But he didn't, he couldn't betrayed Laura that way. He couldn't be gay, that wasn't acceptable in his family. So he ran, he left Steven screaming at him to come back, but he couldn't do it. All his feelings were too much for him, so instead of do what he really wanted, he went home, took a shower and the next day he called his mother to ask for the family ring to propose to Laura.

They got married that Summer in one of the most beautiful venues in Hampton after graduation. They went to Italy for their honeymoon and Alec forgot about Steven like he had never existed. 

At present, both have great jobs as lawyers in his parents firm, a big apartment in Manhattan and a quiet life. The sex life was reduce to special occasions as birthdays or anniversaries. His wife has never complained about it, never in all three years and now he understood why. She was taking care of herself with all those toys when he wasn't around. 

He thought that she eventually would cheat on him, and that thought never make him feel bad just sad because she deserved better. But Laura was a truthful woman, and a loyal soul. She would never cheat on him, so she did the second best option. 

He closed the box and put it back under the bed. Their marriage was a mistake, that was obvious. She deserved to have a happy life, a full life. Something he wasn't able to give her, hell he didn't even fuck his own wife property. He needed to get his shit together and make some effort. Laura was an amazing woman, any man would be happy to have her in their bed. It shouldn't be so hard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!
> 
> If you don't want to read about Laura and Alec having sex... You can skip this one. It's not that bad, I promise... But I wanted to give you a choice.
> 
> Next chapter!  
What we all want in life! Magnus!

After finding the box, he decided to be better for them, even if he needed to go further than he would like it. 

That afternoon, when Laura came back from the gym, Alec was taking courage from a bottle of Scotch. 

"Hey! Wow is a little early for that... Don't you think?" She asked smiling and walking to the bar where her husband was. He put an arm around her waist and kissed her slowly, making his intentions clear. 

"Well, I was waiting for you and I was... thirsty" Alec said with a smirk. He was really, really drunk but that was fine,  
he thought, he was making an effort. 

"Oh! That's... umm... okay then" She said trying to not freak out because her husband was kissing her neck and one of his hands was in her ass. 

To say that she was surprised, was an understatement. Shocked. She was shocked. Alec never acted like that. "Well, if you let me take a quick shower, I could help you out with that... thirst of yours" she said in a low voice. "Mmm... A very quick shower, I hope" he said before nibbling her earglobe. A moan escape her lips before nodding eagerly. He spanked her before letting her go. Laura ran to the bathroom like she was chased by demons. Her husband had spanked her! What in the world was happening? 

Ten minutes later she was back at the bar but Alec wasn't there. So she went back to the bedroom and there was a sight to behold, her husband without a shirt, only with a pair of black jeans and barefoot next to the window still holding his drink. The room was dark but the city lights were drawing forms in his chest. He looked breathtaking.  
Laura was petrified at the door when he noticed her. He down his drink and walk to where she was. 

He kissed her pushing her body against the wall. It was rough but so hot, no one has ever kissed her like that. He untangle the knot of her robe and pushed it back to let the silky material slide to the floor leaving her completely naked. Then his hands went south until they touched her thighs. In one fast movement, she end up with her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.  
'I must be dreaming' she thought. Slowly, Alec started walking to the bed. 

When they got there he stopped kissing her and push her softly making her fall in the mattress. Laura started to laugh, because that was one of her fantasies and after three years of marriage with Alec, she knew that they would never had that kind of intimacy. But boy, she has never been so happy to be wrong in her life. 

After that everything was like a fog in her mind, Alec kissed and sucked every centimeter of skin he could find. Until he put his hand between her legs, and she lost all control. 

Her moans were really loud, louder than ever. She came with a scream while her husband was thrusting three fingers in her and doing circled motions with his thumb over her clit. 

That was the hottest sex that they had ever have. Usually, that's all they did but never so passionate.  
"Let me get my soul back and I'll take care of you" She said breathless. "Oh I'm not done with you" he said before starting to lick her left nipple. She whimpered but didn't say anything. Then she saw him leaving the bed to get off his pants and boxers in one go. 

He wasn't hard, but that was normal, he usually needed a few minutes in her mouth to get hard. So she changed the position. Alec was still standing next to the bed and now she was on her knees on the mattress in front of him. It took several minutes to get Alec hard but eventually they got there, almost. He had his eyes closed as always and one hand tugging her hair while she sucked his half hard cock. 

Then he stopped her. "What happen?” She asked with hoarse voice. "Nothing... I... Just wanted to try something..." He said without looking at her. But before Laura could ask what, he grabbed a condom from his pants and showed to her.

She was speechless. It was a really big step for Alec, for the both of them. Suddenly, something felt really wrong about it. Clearly, her husband was still very drunk and even when she was on board before, they were doing things they have always done, drunk or sober.  
But Alec wanted to go further and that didn't feel right for Laura. 

"Honey, I'm really happy that you want to try something new... But... You're not in your right mind. And I'd never take advantage of you, we should just... Stay in the normal stuff tonight ok?” 

He stared at her and saw that she was worried, worried about him. She didn't want him to do anything different from what they have done in the past. Like she didn't want more, but the box under the bed said otherwise. 

He took a deep breath sitting next to her, both naked in the darkness. She put a hand on his tight and smile at him. Alec looked at her, she had her other hand on her right knee that was also supporting her chin. 

"Alec, we don't have to do anything that you don't want to, you know this". He started to laugh ironically. "I want it. I want to give you more." He said looking into her blue eyes. "I don't need more, honey." She said without looking at him. "Stop lying Laura" Alec said with a huff. "I found your box". Silence fell between them.

A few seconds passed until he decided to go. He couldn't be there anymore, so he got dressed and left the apartment without looking back. Leaving his wife with tears in her eyes. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus having a shitty day!
> 
> My poor baby!

Magnus was having the worst day. It started in the morning when he didn't hear his alarm and got late to the first meeting with a publisher interested in his book. Finally, someone had shown interest in his work.  
Once he arrived, looking like he had slept with his clothes on, a petit redhead told him that they would have to reschedule the meeting because Mr. Garroway had a full schedule that day and he couldn't wait for him. Great. Obviously, the PA didn't say it but it was obvious that he had lost his chance forever.  
After that, he went back to his apartment only to realize that he didn't have his keys. He had lost them in the madness to get to the appointment. He called Catarina, his best friend, who worked at the hospital as a pediatrician a few blocks from the building to ask for her copy of keys. She said that he could go to meet her in the parking lot and then he would have to go to her apartment to get them, and then she would catch up with him when her shift was over. And that was what he did. "Are you ok?" She asked warily. "You look nice too." He answered deflecting. That's all the talking they did. 

When he finally arrived at his home with the keys, he realized that the door was unlocked. "You have to be kidding me..." Magnus said frustrated.  
Charmain Meow looked at him from the couch and hiss. "Yeah, I don't blame you, today my aura must be a delighted sight." The cat left the living room in a hurry, while Magnus took his shoes and jacket off. He went to the kitchen to make himself a drink but then he realized that there was water on the floor next to the fridge. "What the --" There was no point to stay looking at the mess, so he started to clean it. Until he remembered that he wanted a drink, so he went to get some ice but when he opened the freezer it was more water in there too. The fridge was broken. "Oh Come on!" He screamed looking to the ceiling.  
At that moment, he was starting to get angry with the Universe. He was a good person, he didn't deserve that amount of shit in that short amount of time. He closed the door, and then keep walking until he got to the bedroom. Maybe if he stayed at bed until the day end, he would be safe, he thought. So that's why he was sleeping when Cat arrived.

He told her about his shitty day and she dragged him to the bar in the corner, Hunter's Moon, to help her friend to forget about everything. Maia, who was the bartender there, looked at him once and that was all it took for her to start sending all the drinks that she knew were his tastes. Not saying anything, just winking at him.  
The day was a disaster but the night was starting to look really good and blurry. Catarina was about to leave and was trying to get Magnus out of the bar but he wasn't having it. So Maia told her that she would make sure he got home safely.  
"Stop treating me like I'm a child you two!" He said drowning his 5th Martini. "Then stop acting like one, you asshole!" Said Catarina leaving him at the bar where Maia could keep an eye on him.

He sat there looking at his phone when someone sat down next to him. Normally, he would not even turn but when he heard the guy ask for tequila on the rocks with lime, he couldn't help it. The deep voice gave him goosebumps. and when he looked at his left side almost fell from the stool. The man was stunning, like in another level of beauty. 'I've been dating the wrong species of human my whole life' kind of beauty. He was tall, dark hair, dark eyes, and plump pink lips. The face, the body... Just perfect. 

And he was looking like shit next to the Adonis who was quietly drinking his tequila. 'So my shitty day keeps getting shitty' he thought and a sarcastic laugh escape from him. "Maia, dear, could you please refill my glass? My day keeps getting better and better." He said without noticed that the man now was looking at him with his jaw almost on the bar. "This is the last one, Magnus. I don't want to die, and Catarina would certainly kill me if I let you get wasted here..." She said putting a drink in front of him. "I should never have introduced you two if I would know you would take her side..." He said pouting. She just rolled her eyes and went to the back of the bar.

"Overprotective bartenders..." He mumbled to himself before putting the Martini on his mouth again. And then he heard a small giggle coming from his left side. He turned and saw the guy smiling and then drowning his drink as if was water. Magnus wasn't even blinking, the man had the most precious smile, that wasn't fair at all. The guy noticed Magnus looking at him so he started to talk. "I'm sorry... That was adorable." And Magnus lost it. He didn't know what to say to that, because he was too drunk to be eloquent and too horny to not blurt an invitation to the beautiful creature to his place. 

So he just went back to his drink. He ended it and tried to get down from the stool but something was not right because in one moment he was on his feet and the next one he was on the floor looking at a really worried sexy pair of eyes. "Are you ok?" He asks frowning his brows and helping Magnus to sit on a chair next to a table. "Clearly not." He answered taking his head between his hands. "Can you get me some water, please?" The gorgeous man asked Maia.  
"Here, take this..." seconds later the man said offering a glass of water. Magnus drank it like a beast, cleaning his mouth with his sleeves and all. The stranger smiled shyly at that... "Better?" He asked nicely. "Yeah... Yeah, thank you."

"No problem. I'm Alec... By the way." The guy said stretching out his hand. Magnus took it and looked at him in awe. "I'm Magnus."  
"Nice to meet you, Magnus. Do you want me to call you a cab or something?" He said with a smile. "Oh, no, there's no need... I live around the corner." He answered feeling shy. Magnus was never shy, but then again, this gorgeous man was being so caring and gentle with him. That was a little unsettling. "Okey, then let me help you get there..." Alec said before turning around to talk to Maia on the bar. He couldn't hear what they were whispering but he saw Alec leaving his credit card to her and didn't wait for her to give it back.

"Come on. Can you walk?" Magnus's offended look made him laugh and lift his hands in surrender.  
The men left Hunter's Moon and started to walk to Magnus's place in silence. The walk was short and quiet. "Thank you for doing this... You didn't have to." Alec looked at him with that same shy smile from before. "Don't worry about it. I heard you said you were having a bad day. I understand." Magnus was having trouble to not get lost in those lovely eyes. "Yeah, the worst. I think I blew up the opportunity of my life and all went downhill from there." Alec was listening interested so he kept talking. "I'm a writer and I've been trying to get my book published... So this editor was interested, but I wasn't on time for the meeting this morning and now I don't know if I'll get a chance like this again... Ever." Magnus let himself fall to the doorstep with a sigh. "I'm sure that you will... You need to keep trying. Call the editor until you get another chance and don't accept a no for an answer. If you believe, that this is your chance... Don't let it go." Then Alec was in front of him. "You'll be fine." He said smiling. "Thank you... Really... I needed to hear that, Alexander."

Alec went quiet after that and was blushing a little... So Magnus thought that it was time to say goodbye before he said something wrong. "Go back to Maia before she starts using your credit card in revenge mode." That made Alec laugh. "Goodbye, Magnus."  
Magnus waved him and went up to his apartment. The shitty day was officially over. Sleep came fast after that. And if he had dreamed of the beautiful man from the bar, no one needs to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec left the apartment sniffing. He felt so ashamed about everything... He was still drunk but not enough. He wanted to forget all about that night, he wanted to run away but he couldn't, he had responsibilities, he was married. The truth was that he was trapped. And the thought made him stop to catch his breath. He looked around, without even noticed, Alec was panting and crying in the middle of the night, alone in a dark ally. He needed to calm down so he closed his eyes while resting on a wall trying to stop the imminent panic attack.

He started to walk again, slowly but surely, breathing deeply. He knew he should go back to the apartment but he couldn't face Laura, he didn't want to talk about it. Forget was a good plan, a drink was what he needed. But he wasn't going to do that in Manhattan, anyone could recognize him, so he hailed a taxi and went all the way to Brooklyn. He remembered a really dark and hidden bar where Jace used to go before he and Clary got serious. Nobody would find him there.

The bar was almost empty except for a security guy, the bartender, a table with two girls who looked very cozy and a guy on the bar. The bar was dark and the music was soft, it wasn't fancy at all but it was discreet, everyone minding their own business. 'Exactly what I need' he thought relieved. He picked a stool next to the guy in the bar and ordered a Tequila on the rocks like he always did when he was depressed. He was looking to the bartender, a beautiful girl with a tough glance. Having the feeling that the Security guy was not needed for her safety. 

That was what had him distracted when he heard the guy next to him talk. That voice was so smooth and rich, Alec couldn't resist looking at him. What a mistake. The man was stunning. Tan skin, black hair, Asian... He was wearing makeup and the sweater that he was wearing looked like it was about to exploit because of the huge biceps. 'oh my fuck' He thought in shock. The bartender put the drink in the bar and looked at him narrowing her dark eyes. Obviously, he was drooling hard about the gorgeous stranger. She noticed. 'Fuck, I need to get my shit together' He thought taking a huge gulp of Tequila.

The guy was talking to the girl... Something about having a bad day. He could relate. And then he heard her scold at him like a child. The man was a regular there, and then he was pouting saying something about overprotective bartenders. Those beautiful lips, and the almost tantrum he was witnessing made him smile for the first time on that terrible day. "Adorable" Alec thought. But then the man was looking at him. 'oh shit' He said it outlawed. Panic starting to raise inside him but before he could find a way to apologize he heard a hard sound of something dumping to the floor. When he saw it was the beautiful man, he rushed to help him.

He wasn't the only one drunk apparently. After helping him to sit on a chair and ask for water, they started talking. Magnus. That was his name, unique as the man himself. Both were having a rough night but Magnus was in the worst state. A rush of protectiveness flooding Alec made him offered a Taxi, even if he didn't want to let him go. The other man told him that he was living around the corner so before he could stop his mouth, Alec decided to help him get home.

"I'm going to help him get home..." Alec told the bartender. "No, you're not. Keith and I will help him." She spat at him. "Listen, I'm not trying to do anything shady, ok? I'm a lawyer, here, I leave you my credit card and if I don't come back in fifteen minutes you can put there all the regular's unpaid tabs." He gave her his American but didn't stay to hear her answer.

Finally, they were walking next to each other in the warm night. The city was really quiet and the only sounds were their steps on the concrete. Alec was looking at Magnus under the street light and he was even more perfect than before. He had strong legs and was almost as tall as him. Sometimes he would turn his head and smile to Alec... And his heartbeat started to run like crazy.

When they arrived at the apartment building, Alec wanted to cry. It wasn't enough time to start a conversation... But what was the point anyway? It wasn't like he could do anything about that attraction. He was a married man. A 'straight' married man. Who was escaping from his suffocating life and had run into the most precious man like some kind of joke of the Universe. Showing him what he couldn't have.

Magnus's voice brought him back. He was having a hard day and at least for one moment, Alec wanted to be there for him so he kept silence as an encouragement to listen to whatever Magnus wanted to share with a stranger.

He was a writer who had really bad timing and that was the first of many bad things that had happened to him. Alec tried to be supportive, to say something like he would say to his sister Isabelle or his brothers. And that make Magnus smile again. Oh, what a beautiful world to live in! One where he could see that shy smile directed to him. And then, the most extraordinary thing happened... He called him 'Alexander' in a way that no one had done it before. Like it was something to treasure, to say whispering like a secret. He would like to hear many other ways of Magnus calling his name like a prayer. 'Oh no... Don't go there' he scolded himself but the blush was inevitable.

After a simple 'Goodbye', Alec went back to the bar. The bartender, Maia, was cleaning the bar when he arrived. "He's safe... can I get my credit card back, please?" The girl looked at him for a moment, before giving the plastic back without saying a word. "Thank you..." She said something about charging him a good tip and the drink he had before. He didn't really care. And with a simple nod of the head, he left. 

When he arrived to the apartment, all the lights were off and he couldn't find in himself to go to bed with his wife, so he walked through the place until he reached the farthest room from the head bedroom. Thankfully, it was the one with the new bed. Laura had insisted that her parents deserved a better bed when they stay over. He had the impression that that would be his bedroom for a long time. 

He took his clothes off and brush his teeth before plugged his phone. Alec found himself looking at the ceiling trying to sleep, but it wasn't happening. Soon he started to think in the hot guy from the bar, Magnus. He was gorgeous and a little bit shy... he looked sweet pouting and being so clumsy. The thought made him smile. How can a man be all those things and still look manly and strong? Those biceps! He groaned soundly and tried to hide his thoughts on the pillow. 'I'm torturing myself over a guy I won't see again in my life!' He told to himself amused. 'Maybe I should look for him on Instagram...' He turned his head to see the phone on the night table with hope but soon stopped his own attempt to do it. 'You don't know his last name, moron' He scolded himself some more until he fell asleep.

The next morning, Alec woke up with a hell of a hangover. He took a shower, an aspirin and then walked through the apartment to his closet. Laura wasn't near, it was Thursday, and she always had an early breakfast with her mother on that day. He took the chance to dress and to move out of the bedroom. Soon all his clothes were hanging on the other closet in the guest room. That was the beginning of the end, and he knew it. But he couldn't dwell on it because he had work to do. 

At the office, everything was normal, of course. Alec threw himself into a pile of papers and asked his assistant to not be bothered by anyone, including his family. That of course, never worked with Izzy. His sister was banned from nowhere. She was the first one to rebel against their parents, so now, she wasn't a lawyer as they wanted her to be. She had an amazing model career and also was a fitness trainer. After her first cover, she saved every amount of money to start her own business. Her Fitness Center was always full and it wasn't a surprise to Alec, she had a way to enchant every human on Earth, except their parents. But even, when they didn't approve Izzy's life choices, they knew she was successful. He was very proud of Isabelle, she did it all by herself even when Maryse and Robert had the possibility to help her, they wouldn't do it... just to make her vend to their will. It didn't work. His little sister was a force to be reckoned with. 

Jace, his adoptive brother, had studied Law to pleased Robert and Maryse, but in the end, he chose a different career. Now he was a teacher in mid-school, and loving every minute of it. Kids loved him and were scare of him at the same time, a really good combination for a teacher. He was his brother and best friend, not as much as Laura, but in a way, he always had his back. He was in a long term relationship with Clary, a fiery tiny redhead. They loved each other very much and had been together since high school. She worked as a PA for his stepfather, Luke Garroway. He was the only parent figured for her since her mom, Jocelyn, died when she was fourteen. Luke was a very successful editor in Ouroboro's Publishing. Books were his passion and that always had been a theme of conversation for them. Alec admired how smart the older man was, but also was caring and nice with all of them. Especially with Maryse.

Robert, Maryse, Jocelyn, and Luke, knew each other from school. Maryse was in love with Luke when they were teenagers, but he moved away to live with his aunt. Robert was always interested in her, but until Luke went away, he didn't have a chance. They married, and soon enough, she was pregnant. Six years later, Luke found out that Jocelyn was raising her daughter alone because his ex-husband was in jail. So he went back to New York to help her. They end up in love, but ten years later, Jocelyn passed away because of a weird decease. Leaving Clary with him. They had to move to Brooklin and because of that, Clary had to start in a new school where she met Isabelle, Jace and himself. Soon, Luke and Maryse reconnected as friends. But when Alec and Laura came back from the honeymoon, he discovered that their parents were divorced. They kept it a secret because of the wedding. It was a shock, but all of them knew that neither Robert or Maryse were happy in their marriage.  
One year later, Luke and Maryse got married in a simple ceremony at the city hall. Now his mother wasn't working at the firm anymore, instead, she was a curator and an art collector. That was her passion after all. Clary and she had bonded over art very quickly. 

His family was now big and noisy every Sunday at Gino's. He loved them, but sometimes he loved silence more. That's why he was hiding in his office. He wasn't ready for any of them. He needed space, quiet and peace to not scream at the top of his lungs that he wanted to quit life and run away with a certain hot writer. Better be alone. He sighed deeply and kept working with a frown.


End file.
